


Rafael Barba's and Sonny Carisi's life with Pokémon

by Subaruchan192



Category: Law & Order: SVU, POKEMON Detective Pikachu (2019), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partnership, Pokemon, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subaruchan192/pseuds/Subaruchan192
Summary: "Dominick Sonny Carisi’s first Pokémon partner wasn’t, what most expected. They assumed it to be Growlithe, which had then evolved into his Arcanine, but it wasn’t. He got Aria from his parents, when he had entered police academy, because it should always protect him."This is a collection of little scenes about Rafael Barba's and Sonny Carisi's life with Pokémon- either in their relationship or their jobs- in no chronological order. Set in a world similar to Detective Pikachu.That's basically it. A crossover of Law and Order SVU and Pokémon nobody needs, but makes so much fun :) All appearing Pokémons are tagged, because I created a team of 6 for every SVU member :D[Edit]: I set up the rating, because in chapter 2 is a graphic description of Rafael's childhood assault, but only in this one.
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 14
Kudos: 28





	1. Sonny's first Pokémon

**Author's Note:**

> Rafael's team: https://richi3f.github.io/pokemon-team-planner/national_dex.html#vulpix-alola+gardevoir+absol-mega+piplup+luxray+type-null
> 
> Sonny's team: https://richi3f.github.io/pokemon-team-planner/national_dex.html#arcanine+pichu+aggron+flygon+riolu+oshawott

Dominick Sonny Carisi’s first Pokémon partner wasn’t, what most expected. They assumed it to be Growlithe, which had then evolved into his Arcanine, but it wasn’t. He got Aria from his parents, when he had entered police academy, because she should always protect him.

The second guess was Riolu, because of the strong bond they shared, but Rio actually was his latest addition. During one mission in a slump, he had found an abandoned egg in a cellar and took it with him. Rafael had sighed, when Sonny had returned home, covered in grime, holding the egg onto its chest. Rafael had told him, he couldn’t have possibly known, how long it had been resting in the cellar and the Pokémon inside likely had passed, but both Olivia’s Sylveon and Amanda’s Blissey had assured it was still alive. Therefore, Sonny had taken care of it, Aria helping him keeping it warm and around a week later, Rio had hatched.

It also wasn’t Flygon. This one he had got from the NYPD after his promotion to Detective.

No, he had met his first Pokémon, when he had been just 11 years old. It had been a cold night, when Sonny had hurried back from school, trying to avoid his bullies as he had heard a quiet, non-human whimper and mean laughter from children. Righteous as Sonny was, he had followed the sound into a side street only to find a bunch of three teenagers abusing an Aron. The boys were older and stronger than him, but Sonny simply couldn’t endure to see, how they were kicking and insulting the terrified Pokémon, which was hunched up in a corner.

That had been something Sonny couldn’t tolerate and he had broken up the fight, pushing the boys away, throwing himself above the little, iron Pokémon and taking the blows for it. The kicks and punches had hurt, but Sonny hadn't let go of the Aron, until the teenagers had been bored and left. Luckily, neither of them had been badly injured.

Sonny had sat up, when he had been sure they boys had truly left, and had huffed, wiping sweat from his eyes. Concerned, he had asked the little Aron, if it was alright. It had looked back up at him, its eyes shining with gratitude. Sonny had smiled in relief and got up and had turned around to hurry home, before his mother would scold him.

To his surprise, though, the Aron had followed him. Sonny had frowned and told him to go. It had been free after all, but Aron hadn’t left until his home and that was, how Sonny had found his first Pokémon.


	2. Rafael meets his first Pokémon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael meets Absol for the first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: After *~* is a graphic description of child assault. You don't have to read it. The chap could end with part one.

Rafael Barba had felt observed for quite a while. It was as if a shadow was following him as soon as he came into his area. It had felt like piercing gaze on his back, but whenever he turned around, there was nothing noticeable.

This had gone on for a month or so and at some days, the feeling was absent or weaker. Therefore, he had decided not to pay much attention about it. Well, until today.

School had ended early today and therefore, he had roamed through his quarter together with Alex and Eddie, spending most of their time on the miserable place, which the city administration called a playground. Rafael didn’t count a broken swing, a rusty slide and a squeaking see-saw as a playground, but sure, whatever.

The sun was standing low, its crown grazing along the edges of the skyscrapers, glistening into the sky. Rafael blinked, while he walked next to his two best friends as a strange feeling tightened his guts into a stomach. Alex was talking non-stop like always, which annoyed Rafael a lot most of times. It always amazed Rafael, how someone could talk so much without actually saying something. Alex’s words were nothing, but empty phrases in a nice package, but Eddie looked at him with adoration glistening in his eyes.

Then, there was the feeling again, piercing through him like a flash and Rafael looked around. This time, he saw something. On one of the roofs of a middle-high apartment house stood a shadowy figure in the shape and height of a dog, but it had a prominent horn formed like a sickle on its head. Rafael was pretty sure it was a Pokémon, but his mother rarely had time to tell him about those beings, which lived together with humans in peace- most of the times- and Rafael had never seen one like this before.

He stopped, shielding his eyes against the evening sun and looked at the creature and it was definitely starring back.

“Rafi?”, Eddie asked concerned, when he noticed that his friend had fallen behind. He was the kind soul of this trio, which they called _los tres mosqueteros de Jerome Avenue_. Alex idea- of course. Eddie was also their protector and therefore always noticed instinctively, when something was off.

Wordlessly, Rafael pointed towards the Pokémon with his head, because he didn’t want it to know that he had noticed it, because he wasn’t sure, if it might be dangerous. The Pokémon hadn’t moved. It only stood still on the edge of the roof, observing the group, while the wind rustled through its fur.

Alex also had noticed that no one was listening to his monologue anymore and turned his attention to where his friends looked. His body position tensed and he walked closer to his friends.

“That’s an Absol.”, he murmured quietly with a heavy voice and Eddie startled as if that explanation was enough to make the strong boy scared. Rafael frowned and looked at Alex, while his instincts stayed with the Absol.

“So?”, he asked confused and furrowed his brows.

“It’s a bad omen.”, Alex explained impatiently, but his voice flickered slightly.

“A bad omen?”, Rafael repeated sceptically, because up until this point the Absol hadn’t done anything, which could be meant as harm. It simply watched them, but Eddie seemed to agree with the leader of their group, because he nodded eagerly.

“It’s the herald of disasters.”, Alex said with a grave voice. “Wherever it appears a catastrophe is going to happen.”

That truly sounded ridiculous to Rafael’s ears.

“It’s just watching us.”

“It’s cursing us.”, Eddie insisted. “Mommy said one is living here and a lot of bad things happened.”

“Old wives’ tales.”, Rafael huffed annoyed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not even a ghost-type Pokémon. Since when are you gossip?”

“It’s true.” Alex glared at him and grabbed his sleeve to tug him away. “Old Bobby saw it and then fell down the stairs.”

“Yes, you said it, he’s old and he doesn’t see well anymore, but refuses to wear his glasses.”, Rafael stated, but let himself be pulled away, because he didn’t feel like fighting. He had that enough at home.

“Elena saw it and then cut her arm by accident.”

“That was just clumsy. Do you try to convince me with home-related accidents?”

“Greg was robbed.”

“It’s the Bronx.” Rafael shrugged, not really impressed. “That happens dozens of times per day.”

Alex sighed, giving up on changing Rafael’s mind and therefore, Eddie also stayed silent. One last time, he turned his head to the Absol. It had lifted its head, which proved that it was following their trails.

~*~

Rafael couldn’t have known that the fairy tale of his friends might have saved his life tonight. Even though he didn’t believe any of it, it made him thoughtful and alerted. That was why he was able to dodge the beer bottle, which flew through the air, when he entered his parent’s flat, and shattered on the door frame.

“Where have you been?”, his father growled from the living room and Rafael froze on his place even more. He had grown accustomed to his father’s fits of rage- it had never been any different-, but there was a scent of danger hanging in the air.

“I was out with Alex and Eddie.”, Rafael tried to calm him and his normally confident voice shivered. Rafael rarely was afraid, but his father turned him into a little, scared child and he hated him for making him feel that way.

“Without telling us? Did we raise you to be a disrespectful son?” His father was massive and intimidating, when he built up to his full height. What didn’t happen too often, because after he had lost his job, he spent most of his time in the armchair, watching television, while his mother was working her arse off to feed them and still served as his personal maid so that he didn’t become angry.

“No, you didn’t, Sir.”, he whispered devoutly. Slowly, unremarkably, Rafael tried to slid towards the door of his room, hoping to lock himself in it, before his father could reach him. “I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“You say that way too often lately.” It was going to be a close call, if he would make it in time. Unstoppable, his father came up to him and the gaze in the furious, brown eyes pinned Rafael to the wall. His heart was beating in his chest in fear as he awaited his punishment.

The first slap threw Rafael off his feet and onto the floor, his back crashing against the wall. The air flew out of his lunge and a pain, sharp as a flash, tore his body apart. Rafael whimpered helplessly, hunching himself together as the giant, which was supposed to be his protector, build up above him.

The dark aura of his father reached out for him and devoured Rafael. It felt like he was falling into nothingness. The strong hand of Barba senior clawed into Rafael’s hair and pulled him up. Rafael screamed in pain and agony, while his father dragged him into the living room. Rafael didn’t even defend himself. He didn’t squirm, kicked, shouted or trashed. He laid still, hoping that it would be over soon.

Rafael wished his mother would come home to save him and on the other hand, he wished she would stay way so she wouldn’t be hurt, too. His mother was on the edge and Rafael didn’t know how much she could take, before she scattered. Therefore, he took it for her as often as he could endure it. To protect his mother, he became the scapegoat for his father’s messed up life and his inadequacy to fill out an antiquated role of a macho man. What he didn’t have to, but a leopard never could change its spots.

“Father, please, please.”, Rafael begged and he hated that he did, because his father terrified him.

“I will teach you how to respect our parents.”, his father said threateningly and it was a warning. The grip in Rafael’s hair tightened and his father tore his head back, exposing his throat and Rafael had never felt this weak or endangered. Normally, his father’s anger was like a volcano. It erupted strongly, uncontrolledly, but it was over just as much. This time, his fury felt ice-cold, more controlled and dangerous and for the first, Rafael feared for his life. He closed his eyes and prayed for someone to save him.

The moment his father’s hand was about to enclose around his throat, there was a howl and a white flash jumped through the open window from the aerial ladder and between them. His father jumped back with an exclamation of pain and Rafael dared to open his eyes.

In front of him stood the Absol from before. Although Rafael hadn’t been able to truly see it, he recognized it immediately. Absol stood in attack position in front of him, its teeth bared to keep Rafael’s father in check.

“Absol?”, Rafael asked surprised, his throat raw.

“You came to save me?” In this moment, Rafael understood. It had tried to warn him that his father was in a bad mood and if he hadn’t understood its silent warning, it had followed him to protect him, if he needed it. Absol wasn’t a herald of disaster. Absol wanted to warn and protect the humans from an approaching catastrophe, which it could somehow foresee. It was hated, blamed and yet, it still tried to save those, who condemned it. It was another scapegoat, being made responsible for something, which wasn’t its fault.

“An Absol?”, his father asked ragefully. “You dared to bring an Absol into our house?”

Absol growled warningly from deep in this throat, its sickle lowered like a sword, ready to hit his father with it.

“Please, Absol.”, Rafael whispered with tears in his eyes. “Help me.”

Suddenly, Absol glistened in a bright light and Rafael had to squeeze his eyes shut as it was blinding him and when it faded, Absol had changed its form. Wings had grown out of its back, his sickle now broader and the fur surrounding its black face became longer, falling down to its chest.

Without giving a second thought, Rafael climbed onto its back and Absol carried him out of the flat and up to a roof. Rafael needed a moment to realize, he was safe now, but when he did, all the tension of years of abuse faded and he slid to the ground, sobbing miserably. Absol laid down around him, providing him support in many aspects of the word.

"Thank you."; he whispered suffocated and Absol enclosed him with its body. Warmth spread all around him and that was something he hadn’t felt for a long time. Rafael sniffed and buried his head into the soft fur of Absol, crying and screaming out the pain of years, while Absol watched over him.

Later, Rafael would learn that this transformation was called a Mega Evolution and happened only, if the Pokémon carried a jewel and shared a strong bond with a human. Abby- so would Rafael call Absol from now on- had carried the jewel all along, waiting for a human to finally understand her. Rafael had been the first, who did and ever since that day, Abby would never leave his side and his father had no control over him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that turned out much darker than I intended. Please, share your thoughts with me. <3
> 
> Have a nice weekend, Subaru :)


	3. The Counsellor and the Detective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafael and Sonny meet for the first time. Sonny is impressed from the first moment. Rafael not so much.

When Dominick Sonny Carisi met Rafael Barba for the first time, it took his breath away. With confident and yet casual steps the prosecutor walked into the precinct, dressed in incredibly elegant, well-suiting, cream-coloured suit with a fancy tie. Unremarkably, Sonny looked down on his light pink, too wide shirt and in this moment, he had wished, he would have dressed better.

A beautiful, well-cared for Absol trotted majestically next to him, its head held high and the fur glistening like snow. From the first moment, Sonny knew Rafael Barba was a force to be reckon with. Experience and confidence spoke from every move and every gesture and to say that Sonny was impressed was an understatement.

Aria rose her head from her fore-paws, growled confused and tilted her head, because she sensed the awe of her partner. The sound tore Sonny out of his paralysation. He blinked for a moment, tearing his gaze away from the impressive, Cuban man and instead stroked Aria between her ears, which twitched in joy and she pressed her snout into his palm.

“Ah, Barba.”, Olivia greeted him with a warm smile on her lips and even though it was just Sonny’s second day at the precinct, he knew immediately that those two were close friends- maybe even the closest. Her three eeveeloutions: Espeon, Umbreon and Sylveon walked behind her and the fairy-typed Pokémon jumped in joy, when it saw the Absol, greeting it with a cheerful sound, which was as eagerly returned- though more controlled. 

There was also a change in Barba’s posture. Beforehand, his steps were equally confident and casual, but now, it eased more as if he stepped into comfortable surroundings.

Absol looked up at Barba with a silent question in its red eyes and he nodded. As soon as he did, the behaviour of the Pokémon changed. Its cool, majestic appearance disappeared and it ran over to the eeeveelution trio, jumping excitedly up and down next to them, before all four Pokémon disappeared into the directions of the interrogation rooms, likely playing chase with each other.

“Do you have something for us?”, Sonny's new boss asked. Barba looked after his Absol for a moment, but then his attention returned to Olivia.

“Did I ever come empty-handed?” A very pleased smirk played around his lips and for Sonny it looked a little like the sun would rise. Rafael Barba was the epitome of confidence- real confidence and not the faked act Sonny tried to keep up. Aria barked questioningly and tore him out of his stupor. He blinked, smiled and gently ruffled through her fur. This caused Barba's attention to shift to him. The sharp, green eyes appeared to pierce through him, an eyebrow sceptically raised and somehow, Sonny suddenly felt naked. Olivia noticed, where her friend's gaze had wandered to and explained:

“Barba, may I introduce you to the newest member of the SVU? Detective Dominick Carisi.”

“But everybody calls me Sonny.”, he quickly hurried to add, while he got out of his chair and held out his hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

He tried to sound friendly and energetic, but it appeared to put Barba off. He frowned slightly, not even trying to hide, what was running through his mind. For a painful moment, Sonny's hand hang in the air, until the ADA finally shook it.

“ADA Rafael Barba.”, the man said calmly, his deep baritone smooth as velvet. “Well, then. Let's get back to business.”

Barba strode towards the multimedia area, where Rollins had already set up everything for his presentation. Sonny looked after him and swallowed slightly. This man was going to be trouble for him. He knew that right from the beginning, because Rafael Barba was everything, he had weakness for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they meet and our true journey can begin :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This makes way more fun than I expected it :) So I'll keep continuing with it as a distraction :D
> 
> Please let me know, what you think :)


End file.
